


Tails from a Wolf

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is such a creeper, I accidentally fic, Idk but I like it, M/M, Not Beta Read, it takes place mostly on tumblr, so it might make more sense if you know what tumblr is, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was surprised when he stumbled on a certain tumblr blog. So was Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails from a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Gross sobbing. I don't even. I blame Sam for this. Mostly. Yes. Sam. And Riina. Both of them. It's their fault. As a warning, this is a fic that may make more sense if you know what tumblr is. Anywhohow, I hope you enjoy this.

And then Stiles StumbledUpon a tumblr blog, which the latest text post was simply, " _11:58 PM_ : Oh shit."

Stiles blinked. The post wasn't tagged, and glancing down quickly, he noticed that the blogger used the usual tumblr tags. "me, JUST LEAVE WITH YOUR FACE, RUDE, no, gross sobbing, fml, FUCKING MOON, omg bb i love you" and the most surprising one, which seemed to be used a lot, "stiles".

Frowning, Stiles quickly looked up at the blog's name. "Tails from a Wolf". Probably thought they were being witty. Stiles snorted as he glanced around. Their icon was a wolf with red eyes, which threw Stiles off. And their summary was "I am not a creeper. Stop sending me asks saying I am."

Stiles frowned as he scrolled down.

" _11:23 PM_ : Stiles just opened a new tab. I think he's looking up something for his History homework. Still hasn't noticed me sitting outside his window."

" _11:03 PM_ : I am in place. Back in my usual branch outside of his window. It's getting more comfortable. I guess I'm just getting used to it."

" _9:14 PM_ : _Anonymous asked_ : Oh god. This blog is so creepy. I get that you like love this stiles guy but omfg just tell him and stop stalking him. _ActualAlpha replied_ : I get you anon, I am aware that it's a bit creepy, but I don't think he would actually love me like I do him. He'd date me, sure, but he would just be going through the motions. The person he loves is in a relationship and he'll always care for her."

" _9:10 PM_ : _Anonymous asked_ : Not only do I like your blog (haha I found it) but I also am OBSESSED with you secretly. Ok here we go.. I got this idea from a Tumblr spam I got once lol.. I think you like me too and you were always too shy to admit it :3 go to crushmatches(dòt)com (wtf it wont let me link regular) and make an account there. Then look up the profile 'gottagetme19' (me obviously) I left body pictures.. if you can guess who I am hit me up and we'll hang soon. You nee but its free. _ActualAlpha replied_ : WHAT. are you making fun of me? THIS ISN'T STILES IS IT?"

" _8:57 PM_ : _TooDrewForYou asked_ : What was the recipe? _ActualAlpha replied_ : Idk. I'll ask next time I see him."

" _7:51 PM_ : Stiles just left the house. We had a meeting and he had made the most amazing food. He is a cooking genius. Although I do see him a lot at one in the morning on allrecipies. I don't get the feeling that his mom was much of a cook, and I know his dad isn't. Nice that he is though."

" _5:12 PM_ : Oh god. He's coming over. Well, I mean. The pack is. But he is coming today. And he's comING EARLY TO COOK. WHAT DO I DO. Calm down! I must calm down. Not a big deal. I mean, he and I were once stuck in a pool together for two hours (loooong story). But the problem is, he often comments on my clothes (regular followers know this) and all of my good clothes are dirty. And Stiles starts calling me 'Miguel' when he notices that my shirt has blood on it, which thIS ONE DOES."

Stiles leaned back in his chair and refreshed the page. He scrolled down to where he had left off so that he could read the posts in order this time.

" _11:59 PM_ : HE IS READING THE PAGE. OH SHIT. WHAT DO I DO. HE KNOWS."

" _12:00 AM_ : OMG."

" _12:04 AM_ : He isn't freaking out. Why isn't he freaking out? He's just calming reading through the posts I did earlier tonight."

Stiles smirked and opened the ask box before typing something in an refreshing the page.

" _12:10 AM_ : HE OPENED MY ASK."

" _12:14 AM_ : _Anonymous asked_ : Yo, this is Stiles. Yes, the recipe came from allrecipes. You can find it there, I don't remember it, but it was called "Grilled Lemon Herb Pork Chops" and the side was "Japanese Zucchini and Onions". _ActualAlpha replied_ : OMG"

" _12:15 AM_ : _TooDrewForYou asked_ : Thanks Stiles! If that was actually Stiles and not some other Anon. Which judging by the blogging, it could have been you, Stiles. Also, ActualAlpha! Man, why are you still blogging? Go in there and kiss him! I SHIP YOU TWO SO HARD. _ActualAlpha replied_ : Shut up, Drew."

Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to the ask.

" _12:18 AM_ : _Anonymous asked_ : FUCKING HELL DEREK. TAKE DREW'S ADVICE AND GET IN HERE AND KISS ME. Seriously man, I'm not as hung up on Lydia as I act so stop worrying about that, dude. _ActualAlpha replied_ : kiss . gif"

Stiles had the screen still open on Derek's blog when he finally climbed in the window. Leaning back in his computer chair, he raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did you seriously live blog stalking me? Instead of asking me out?"

Derek froze and then gave a small nod.

Stiles laughed, "Come on, Actual Alpha Derek Hale. I am ready to start this relationship. No regrets."

Derek smirked and then walked up to Stiles and gave him one hell of a first kiss.

TWO WEEKS LATER

" _6:24 PM_ : _ActualHuman asked_ : Get your ass over here. Dad has forgiven you for the whole me blaming you for killing some people, but you can't be late. AND DON'T WEAR THAT BLOODY SHIRT. _ActualAlpha replied_ : Why would you think I would wear that shirt? I am meeting your dad as yOUR BOYFRIEND. GOD, STILES."

" _6:20 PM_ : _TooDrewForYou asked_ : Why are you so worried about meeting his dad? I mean, it seems as if you really care for Stiles, and that's all that usually matters with parents. _AcutalAlpha answered_ : HIS DAD HAS ARRESTED FOR MURDER. More than once."

" _6:13 PM_ : Oh god. Stiles and I have officially been dating two weeks now and shit. Tonight he's introducing me to his dad. I'm going over there in a half hour. This isn't going to end well."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had done some [fanart](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/30249281305/11-58-pm-oh-shit-11-59-pm-he-is-reading-the) for this. I am so happy.


End file.
